


Romance is not dead: Part 2 'Appreciating romantic Rhett'

by Natas (ElectricDove)



Series: Romance is not dead [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Married Life, Married Sex, Romantic Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricDove/pseuds/Natas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine this.. Sometimes a busy family and work get in the way of romance.</p><p>Link shows his appreciation of Rhett's romantic overtures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance is not dead: Part 2 'Appreciating romantic Rhett'

Rhett follows Link into the hall, up the stairs and to their bedroom door. During this short walk they manage to stop a total of 5 times to kiss passionately, grope inappropriately or make out like adolescents.

Rhett feels elated and a little silly, behaving like a teenager. But he enjoys being able to act like this, having the house and the whole night to themselves. Link’s enthusiastic reaction made all the work he put into making it happen worth it.  
Rhett knows you can’t plan romance, but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do!

After a particular intense making out session at the top of the stairs Link extracts himself from Rhett’s embrace.  
The sight in front of him makes his heart beat a little faster and his stomach do a little flip and twist.

Link looks beautiful. His short dark hair is dishevelled from his wandering hands, his cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and full from their passionate kisses.  
Rhett feels very lucky in this moment. Lucky that he can call this beautiful man his own. He will make sure that tonight Link will know how much he is loved and adored by him.

Before Link can speak Rhett gives his husband another kiss, holding him in his arms before he dips him deep.  
Link sputters in the kiss and swats his chest.

“You big romantic sap! Let me up..” Rhett lets Link stand on his own, smiling down at him with a wide grin.

“I’m gonna go wash up for a second. You go ahead to the bedroom, I’ll be there in a minute.”

“But baby.. you’re good. You smell nice, come on, I wanna..”  
“Nuhuh Rhett, I really need a wash. I’m stinky and sweaty and no matter what you’ll say, you won’t like it when my sweaty balls are near your face later..”

Link shows him a toothy grin and Rhett gives in. He knows Link is right, it’s been a long day and he already washed up earlier after preparing dinner.

A small kiss is shared before they go separate ways. Rhett opens their bedroom door but leaves it open on a crack.  
He stands in the middle of their bedroom, assessing his own handiwork from earlier. The room is lit by a dozen big candles placed carefully on stable surfaces, the curtains are closed and the covers of their bed are laid open.  
Still looks romantic as hell, he thinks and he’s really happy with everything so far. Rhett strips down to his underwear and throws his clothes over the chair. He feels very excited about tonight, it will be amazing.

-

Link pats himself dry with a fluffy towel. Debating with himself whether he should put his underwear back on or not, he spots his bathrobe on the back of the bathroom door. He slips into the soft worn fabric and leaves his clothes of the day in the hamper. His glasses stay by the sink, he’ll see fine for now. He doesn’t plan on staying far away from Rhett tonight.

He feels excited about tonight, it’s been such a long time since he and Rhett had a whole night to themselves. Always working, being dads or socialising with friends left little time for just the two of them.

He genuinely didn’t know what he did to deserve Rhett as his husband. Sometimes the gentle giant had an extremely romantic streak in him and Link gladly accepted the romantic overtures.

He thinks back to last year, when Rhett proposed to him. They were together for forever and Link felt very sure of their relationship, not really needing the paperwork to make it official. Having 5 kids together through surrogate moms made it already official enough he thought.  
But Rhett had been very enthusiastic when more states legislated gay marriage, especially when even their home state of NC came around.

Link hadn’t really given it much thought, he knew Rhett could get a little invested in things sometimes before he moved on.  
So when Rhett acted nervous all day and everybody on their crew seemed to be all exceptionally cheery for no good reason he thought nothing of it. Even when they got ready to film an episode of GMM and all of their kids sat down in the back to watch, he only concerned himself with keeping them quiet during the recording.  
He really should’ve caught on when the wheel ending suggested ‘Rhett proposes to Link’. Link remembers how he tried to play a character, ready to react all flustered to a silly proposal.

Instead he found Rhett on one knee, a nervous but very sincere look on his face. In his big open hand he held a little jewelry box.  
“Marry me, Link?”

Even now he blinks back tears thinking about it. Rhett always knew how to surprise him and make him feel special and loved. Link was ready to show his man just how much he appreciates that.

-

Rhett tries to get comfortable on the bed in just his boxer briefs. It’s warm in the room and he feels a bit sleepy, with Link taking his time in the bedroom. He contemplates stretching on the floor, making his old back and aching muscles a little more ready tonight’s activities.

Before he can climb of the bed however the door opens to reveal his freshly showered husband. Rhett takes a moment to appreciate the view, he can see Link is impressed with the romantic atmosphere he tried to create in their bedroom.  
He beckons the smaller man over to the bed and envelopes him in his long arms as Link hugs him hard.  
“I love it Rhett. You’re amazing. I love you for doing all this.

He kisses the beautiful man in his arms and feels the earlier sleepiness fall away as the kiss deepens easily between them.

“You’d like a massage from me? To thank you? Or would you like to massage me?”  
Link asks him with a wiggle of his lower body on his lap and a wiggle of his eyebrows for emphasis.

As he laughs, Rhett feels some muscles in his lower back remind him of the strain he always carries there. Even though Link probably meant something else, a massage would be nice.

“A real massage would be nice, baby. All that stress from arranging everything tonight and making sure everything would be all romantic for you..” He trails of with an exaggerated pout and his best puppy eyes. He knows Link won’t be able to resist him.

“Okay okay, sure… Lie down old man. I’ll massage your back.”

Rhett lies down on his stomach, arms beneath his cheek. He knows Link is good at this, having more than enough experience to make it not only effective but also highly pleasurable.

He feels lukewarm oil dribbled down the lower part of his spine, where it’s spread out quickly by warm and capable hands. He groans under the attention, he loved this part where Link is just working the oil into his skin.

For a short stretch of time the dim room is filled with his pleased groans and sighs. His muscles feel warm and loose, but his body is very alert under the hardworking hands of his husband.  
Rhett trusts a little in the mattress, the pressure nice against his erection. Link picks up on the changed mood immediately and leans over his back to whisper in his ear.

“Do you want me to continue, or did you have other plans on your mind?”

He can feel Link’s robe brush his shoulders, his lips against his ear and for a second Rhett all forgets about his plans and just wants to fuck with this gorgeous, sexy man looming over him.  
He swallows and closes his eyes, before speaking.

“It depends on what you want, love. I’m happy either way.”

In this moment that’s entirely true. In their relationship there’s never been a strict line between top and bottom, but most of the time it ends up with Rhett on top. He likes to take care of Link and Link likes to be taken care of by Rhett.

But right now it’s all fine by him. He’s more than happy to let Link continue his ministrations and work down his body, preparing him with slick fingers before entering him with his lovely thick cock.  
The other way around, where he stretches Link’s tight asshole, making him ready for him holds just as much appeal. The mental images of his dark haired partner riding him leave him aching in his underwear.

“Maybe tonight I will have you, honey.. I like the way you’re all pliant under my arms. You’re just a big sleepy teddy bear like this.. Oh my gosh, that’s a little weird. Hahaha.”

Rhett chuckles, but wants to bring Link attention back to where it belongs. He lifts his ass of the bed and grinds against Link’s hovering groin. The almost open bathrobe doesn’t cover much and he can feel the evidence of Link’s arousal pressed against his ass.

“Ooh.. You’re eager for it, honey! Let me take care of ya..”

-

Link shrugs out his bathrobe, feeling way too hot for the extra layer right now. Now that his erection is completely exposed he can’t help but touch himself a little.  
It’s been so long since they took the time and really enjoyed making love to each other in their bed, he can feel his head already a little fuzzy with the arousal flooding his body. He marvels at his own erection, it’s been a while since he was this hard and he has to admit it’s kinda nice.  
He smiles to himself at the needy sounds Rhett is making underneath him.  
The last couple of minutes were spend with his hands on Rhett’s nice supple backside, rubbing oil into the skin, inching closer to the crack, making the big man underneath him moan and writhe on the bed.  
Letting go of himself Link picks up the oil bottle again and dribbles some on his already slick hands. He warms it up and rubs his hands together to coat them all the way. For good measure the pumps the bottle one more time, directly onto Rhett’s gleaming butt.

“Oh gosh!”  
“Shhht baby, stay still. ”

As Rhett quiets down he starts working his hands over the ass in front of him again. He spreads the cheeks a little, exposing the hole before he brushes his thumb over it. He works the rim, massaging the muscle, loosening up the puckered hole. Rhett opens up beautifully for his fingers and his heartbeat picks up a notch when he sees two of his fingers disappear inside his eager husband.  
If he didn’t have so much self control he would be fucking his husband raw right now. But Link is glad they’re taking their time, he feels lightheaded and incredibly aroused. He knows when they get down to business it will be very intense and he shudders a little thinking about how good it’ll feel.

So he takes his time preparing Rhett, until his fingers get cramped and the slick muscle is fluttering around him.  
Underneath him, Rhett is a mess. Link can see the flush all over his body, especially on his freckled shoulders. He’s pleading and begging for more, pushing back against the fingers inside of him.

“God Link, please babe.. Your fingers.. yes.. they feel so gooood.. Oh God, there! Ooooooh.. No no no, don’t stop!”

He smiles at Rhett’s desperate tone, but knows he can give something better than his fingers.

“Calm down, love. I’ll make you feel good, I promise. ”

His fingers fumble with the bottle of oil, the shaking of his hand making him spill some of the fluid on bedding. Link smears the rest on his waiting manhood. It reacts enthusiastically to the stimulus, after being ignored while he tended to Rhett. He lets out a tiny moan as he moves his slick hand over himself, getting ready for the next part.  
Rhett looks back at him over his right shoulder, eyes half closed and more than a little red in the face.

“Gosh babe, you look so good right now! Like some kind of sex God! Please fuck me..”

-

He loves the pleased look in Link’s eyes, Rhett knows how much his lover likes it when he talks during their lovemaking. Just little things, telling him how good it feels or that he’s hitting the right spot.  
When he’s inside Link he feels more in control of his words, growling how tight Link feels around him or that he’s being so good for him. The other way around feels a little embarrassing sometimes. Even if it happens infrequently he knows he can get a lot more vocal when he’s the one getting fucked and his throat is always a bit sore after.

Right now he’s letting out a series of uncontrolled moans, combined with some ‘fuck’s’. With Link’s body against his back he feels his hard cock sink slow, but deep inside him.  
He wants to push back, to speed up the process, desperate for more, but strong hands hold his hips down.

“Easy honey.. Don’t wanna hurt you.. You feel so good Rhett..”

Link is peppering kisses all over his shoulders and neck while steadily pushing deeper inside his eager body.  
When he’s bottomed out they both let out a appreciative moan. Rhett loves the feel of Link inside him, loves the feel of his smaller but strong body draped all over him. But he can’t help but be a little impatient, it feels amazing to be filled like this but he wants more. And he knows Link can give him more, lots more.  
With a low voice he encourages his lover to give him what he wants.

“I want you to fuck me good, Link. Please. Deep and hard. Y'know how I like it, baby…”

He cries out at the unexpected movement as Link pulls out entirely before slowly pushing back in. And pulls out again before slowly pushing back in again. And again. And again. And again.  
Rhett tries to push back, tries to move with him to keep him inside. But Link’s hands on his hips still hold him down and he feels weak from all the intense sensations coursing through his body.  
With every deep push inside him he can’t help but groan and push his own erection against the mattress. He feels wrecked, wanting more but he knows Link will take his own time with this.

-

Link appreciates the desperate sounds coming from beneath him a lot. The low groans when he pushes down deep and the breathy moans when he moves away fuel his already searing arousal.  
He decides to have mercy on Rhett and on the next push down he keeps himself deep inside, grinding against his ass with his pubic bone. Instead of pulling all the way out he only moves back a little before plunging back in.

The big man beneath him cries out, a high whine escapes his mouth every time Link plunges deep inside him.  
He knows he can’t keep this up for long, his balls already drawn up tight against his body and his arms are trembling as he fucks Rhett in a steady rhythm.

“I’m close, love.. Gosh you feel good.. What d'you..”

Rhett shifts underneath him and he lifts his hips a bit to make room for his hand.

“Keep fucking me like that and I’ll be right with you.. Am close too. Yeah.. Ooooh..”

Link didn’t need the encouragement, he certainly wasn’t going to stop now! Doubling his efforts in making it feel good for Rhett he fucks him deep and hard, trying to hit the right spot deep inside every other time.  
He grunts with the effort of holding himself back, he really doesn’t want to finish before Rhett. But he’s so close, the tension in his groin is sending out pleasurable sensations throughout his whole body.  
Rhett is making absolutely whorish noises right now, as he strokes himself, right there with him racing to completion.  
An high whine, his name in an almost shout, the passage around his cock clenching hard. He feels relieved he can let go now. He pumps once, twice deep inside Rhett before Link is coming too, grunting his name into his sweaty shoulder. Link feels exhausted and slumps down on Rhett’s big and cushy body. He reaches a shaky hand up to kiss the other man on the lips.

“That was good.. really good.”  
“Yeah.. S'good”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you too, babe..”

He rolls of Rhett to let the man move from his wet spot on the bed. They lay down side by side, looking each other in the eye lovingly. The moment ends abruptly when Rhett’s stomach growls loudly.  
Both men laugh and he decides they best get out of bed and ready to start their night with the nice meal that Rhett prepared.

Link watches as Rhett cleans himself with a small wet towel and puts his earlier outfit back on. He tries to find some clothes for himself to put on, looking through their closet. Not being too successful he grabs his spare pair of glasses from his nightstand first.

“Do you smell something burning? I didn’t throw my robe on a candle right? I’m not wearing my glasses, I could have..”

They both look around the room, but nothing except the candles is burning. To be sure nothing will burn while they get downstairs Rhett blows them all out.  
Link finishes clothing himself in dark jeans and a light button up. He doesn’t want to look shabby next to his dressed up husband.  
He follows Rhett downstairs, feeling a bit hungry himself after such an workout. When they get closer to the kitchen the smell of something burning gets a lot stronger.  
And when Rhett opens the oven they’re greeted by a blackened dish.

“Dammit! What happened here.. I set the oven for an hour.!”  
They both look at the clock and Link bursts out laughing. It’s not an hour later since they went upstairs, but almost 2 hours have passed. At the chagrined look on Rhett’s face a loud batch of giggles escape him. It’s not too long before Rhett joins him with his lovely baritone laughter.

-

Rhett joins Link at their dining table. Their wineglasses are already filled and a romantic candle is lit between them. But instead of a specially prepaired roast, a bowl of cereal and a big plate of crackers and cheese serves as their meal.  
On the table there’s also an assortment of food they enjoy, some cheese, sausages, peanut butter and chocolate syrup to complete their dining experience tonight.

While he chews on some cheese and Link pours some milk on his cereal, he can’t help but feel very lucky. He knows he gets a bit sappy sometimes, but it’s moments like these that he’s extremely happy he managed to marry his best friend. There’s nobody else he would want to spend his life with, laugh and cry with, make love with.. He just feels lucky.

Link looks up at him, mouth full with cereal and he swallows before speaking.  
“Something on my face? You’re staring honey..”

“Actually..” He reaches over to brush of the smear of chocolate sauce on his cheek. He continues to stare at the familiar face.

“But I’m just happy, baby. I love you so much. I’m glad we have this whole night so I can show you how much I do..”  
He can see big happy smile on Link’s face and the way his eyes get a bit misty.  
The other man stands up and sits down on his lap, much like earlier today.

“Come here you big sap. I love you too!”  
For a moment their dinner is forgotten as they try to show their love for the other just a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a repost from my Tumblr blog: imaginehimandhim.tumblr.com .  
> I decided to also upload my stories here, so I hope you like them.  
> If you have any suggestions/ ideas/ inspiration for me, please leave me a message on Tumblr!! I would totally love that!
> 
> Also: if you find any obvious or bad mistakes, please let me know. English is not my first language and I rely heavily on auto-correct while writing! I try to get them out before posting, but I know I don't always get them all.
> 
> Thanks! **Natas**


End file.
